When the Skins cast went to Hogwarts
by Maheshfunky
Summary: Freddie finally goes to his first year of Hogwarts, something that he's been waiting for all his short life. The rest of the Skins cast join him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Freddie Mclair followed his sister to the train platforms. All around him muggles walked past aimlessly. This was going to be the best day of his life; finally he got to go to Hogwarts.

"Are you scared Freddie?" His sister Karen asked.

"Excited." He corrected.

He spotted another wizard, a nervous looking boy getting lectured by a stressed out looking woman who must have been his mum.

"Remember no sneaking out at night."

"Yes mum." The boy chanted.

"No trying magic without any adults around."

"Yes mum."

"And if you're in Slytherin you're not welcome home."

Shock spread across his face.

"Good luck son!" She waved and left the platform.

The boy hesitantly ran through the pillar.

"Come on. Follow me." Karen said, her cat, Kitty meowed in excitement as she ran through the pillar.

Freddie got his trolley in position and followed her.

Bright sunlight caught him off guard. The weather was completely different on this side, it was pleasant, not dull and grey on the muggle side.

Toby his golden retriever puppy had huddled up inside his coat, too shy to come out.

The Hogwarts express awaited boarding.

Two red headed girls were also being lectured by their mother, well one of them were.

"Be like your sister Katie, don't be shy Emily." She was saying.

"And Katie look after her, don't ignore her."

"But mum she's so boring!" Katie yelled.

Emily kept eyes on her shoes, not daring to meet the eyes of anyone else.

"Freddie babes, I'm going to have to leave you." Karen said, kissing him on the cheek and rushing off to her friends Michelle and Jal. They squealed excitedly as they saw each other. With united hands the three best friends boarded the train.

Freddie looked around, feeling awkward. He figured Karen had completely forgotten their dad specifically telling her to stay with him.

Freddie boarded the train; every compartment was taken by excited reunited students. He caught a glimpse of seventh years, talking about their final Hogwarts year together. One day that was going to be Freddie and his friends.

If he ever got around to making any.

"Sorry mate, you're in the way." A boy said behind him.

Freddie hastily stood aside to let him pass.

"Cheers." He playfully slapped him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you I'm cook." He said, already walking out of hearing range. He saw the boy bump into other people too, just so he could introduce himself and leave before they could introduce themselves.

Freddie was about to follow him when the red headed girls crashed into him.

"Ouch watch it!" Katie snapped. "Look Emily that boy looks cool; we should get a carriage with him." Katie pointed after Cook.

Emily opened her mouth to talk, but closed it again when she caught Freddie looking at her. Katie rolled her eyes and carried on.

Another girl was walking against oncoming traffic. It was as if all the air had sucked out of the room as she walked past. She was so different from everyone else, keeping her eyes in front of her and not caring about anyone around. A breath of fresh air.

The sound came back into the room when she slid into a compartment.

"What a bitch." Katie said. Emily put her hand over her mouth. "Oh grow up." Katie muttered.

Freddie finally found a compartment. The nervous looking boy was the only person there.

"Can sit with you?" Freddie asked.

"No." The boy said. "You may not sit next to me. I get claustrophobic. But you may sit across me."

"Thanks." Freddie said, he was half tempted to bolt of the door and find another compartment.

"I'm Freddie."

"JJ." The boy said, He hesitated to shake Freddie's hand. "I'm so sorry but you may have trolls fever, it's the new flu passing around now."

After a few seconds of silence JJ pulled out his wand.

"Would you like to see a magic trick I discovered? It makes me get green flanges."

"…. Ok."

Before JJ could continue their compartment door opened. A tall girl with short bright blonde hair stood there, looking annoyed.

"Have any of you seen my dragon?" She asked.

"You have a dragon?" Freddie asked.

"A baby komodo dragon yes."

"No I haven't."

"… Oh are you doing magic? Let's have a look." The girl said, narrowing on JJ.

Freddie could tell, JJ was uncomfortable with how close she was.

He muttered something nervously but nothing happened.

"That wasn't pathetic at all." The girl said. "I'm Naomi Campbell, I would say it was nice to meet you losers but it was boring. See you around." She left.

Something vibrated under Freddie's seat.

Freddie met JJ's eyes. There was something underneath his seat.

He sat very still.

"Ouch!" someone said.

Another blonde haired girl crawled from under his seat. But this one was slightly fatter than the other, and shorter.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I'm Pandora."

"What on earth were you doing under my seat?" Freddie said the words slowly.

"Oh I saw this little bugger crawl underneath it." She showed him what was in her hands. A lizard.

"That's the Komodo dragon Naomi was looking for." JJ said.

Pandora slid open the door and looked both ways.

"Can't see anyone myself, could you point her out to me when we get to Hogwarts?"

"You mean your staying here? … With us?" Freddie asked.

"Of course! We're going to have loads of fun just you wait. I've got muggle crackers; oh! We could play wizard banshees? Or duration Dryad..."

Freddie rested his back against his seat and closed his eyes; this was going to be a long journey.

_This was just a little fun idea I had after watching one of the harry potter movies. It would be awesome if you can review it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"I win!" Pandora yelled. They were playing Duration Dryad and JJ and Freddie had never played it before, so had won every round, but she seemed just as shocked and enthusiastic each round when she won.

"I'd rather not play anymore." JJ said, folding his arms across his chest. "There's not even a slim chance of winning." He turned to look out the window. Not that there was anything to see, it had been dark for two hours now.

"Alright then, we can play I spy!" Pandora said, unshaken. She pressed her face to the window. "Ok I spy with my little eye something that begins with..." She seemed to only now notice that it was pitch black outside. "Err... N!"

"Nothing?" Freddie muttered.

"How did you know?" Pandora yelled. "Ok your turn!"

"Oh man." Freddie considered crying. Pandora was seriously starting to give him a migraine. She hadn't stopped talking since the Hogwarts express had started moving. He prayed she wasn't going to be in the same house as him.

"We should probably put on your robes we're almost there." JJ said.

And he was right. The three of them looked out the window to see lights that belonged to the town of Hogsmede.

After a few minutes they'd put their robes on. Freddie took a peek outside at other people's compartments; they'd started to gather their luggage.

There were butterflies in his stomach when he stepped off the train. All the first years were running around in confusion and the older students were impatiently pushing them to the side like stray pygmypuffs.

"First years follow me!" A giant, a literal giant was yelling.

There was a strange noised behind Freddie, he turned to see one of the red haired girls were struggling to get their luggage off the train as it was too heavy for her. Freddie was hoping to see the fit girl on the train, but Emily looked like she was about to cry.  
"Hey, I can help." Freddie said gently, trying not to scare her.

Emily did have tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Together they lifted her bag off the train.

"Did your sister leave you?" he asked.

Emily mumbled something and walked away, Freddie realised she said thank you, only after a few minutes of replaying it in his head.

After the boat ride across the lake they'd left their luggage and pets at the entrance for the elf's to take, Professor McGonagall escorted them to the great hall. All of the first years remained silent in her presence. Like Freddie they'd probably all heard scary stories from their older siblings who'd been taught by her.

"All off you wait here while the other students are being seated in the great hall." McGonagall left them in the silence she'd created.

"Excuse me!" Pandora yelled as she walked to the spot where McGonagall was. "Is this anyone's lizard?" She held up the Komodo dragon.

"That's mine." Naomi said after a few seconds of awkward silence. It was clear Naomi did not want the attention.

"Oh here you go!" Pandora raced to Naomi and dumped the dragon in her hands.

"Thanks." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "By the way it's not a Komodo Dragon." Some of the other first years laughed at her.

Pandora walked back to her spot looking hurt.

"She was just being nice." Freddie said, giving in to the protective impulse that had overwhelmed him.

He looked at Pandora who smiled at him thankfully. Freddie almost gasped when he saw the person next to her. It was that girl on the train! And she was looking right at him. Freddie quickly outlined the things he could do to make himself look cool. But after a few seconds she lost interest and looked away.

He'd lost his chance. And she probably thought he was a weirdo since he was staring at her open mouthed.

"Alright which house does everyone want to be in?" Said one of the first years. It was Cook, the one who had been introducing himself to everyone on the Hogwarts express.

"I heard slytherin have their own spell firing range." Said another student.

"Apparently raven claw has their own spa."

Katie's face lit up as she whispered something excitedly to the girl next to her.

"Alright everyone who's going to be in my house we're gonna have a party!" Cook announced. And a few people cheered and others laughed. Freddie saw the girl next to Pandora smiling broadly at Cook. Great she thought Cook was cool and he was a loser.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall said as she came out the hall. "What on earth is going on here? Behave yourself first years! This is not a Zoo." Everyone shut their mouths. "Follow me into the hall." She instructed.

The doors opened and the first years went into the great Hall. Freddie had dreamed of this moment plenty of times and now it was finally happening. He saw Karen waving at him from the Hufflepuff table.

He smiled and nodded at her shyly. They stopped in front of the sorting hat.

"Katie Fitch." McGonagall called.

Katie stepped out, using her thirty seconds of fame to the fullest. Cat walking slowly up the stairs. Freddie was sure she was trying to shake her butt like the models do. Freddie found himself struggling to keep himself from laughing.

The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm." It spoke. "What a complex mind... I see you struggle to care for others. But it is a quality you want to exercise. But is that really who you are? Or maybe you should give in to your self-indulgence. Hmm. Slytherin!" The hat roared and the slythierin table erupted into cheers and the other three tables booed.

Katie catwalked to her house.

He really did not want to be in slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily Fitch!" McGonagall called.

Silently with her head down Emily walked to the sorting hat.

"Hmm just as complex as your twin, but not at all similar." The hat said as it was placed on her fine red head. "Deep down there is a lot of courage in there, though I have to say it is very deep. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Emily self consciously approached them. Freddie noticed the icy glare Katie was sending her. He was so surprised by the intensity of the glare that he hadn't heard the next name called.

It was Pandora who now had the sorting hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

A few other names were called and then finally McGonagall called his name.

"Freddie Mclair."

His blood seemed to freeze, and each step echoed in the silent, anticipating hall. He sat on the chair and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him.

"Gryffindor!" The hat roared before he could feel it brush his hair.

Freddie was awestruck, that was the quickest sorting yet. People pulled and pushed him till he found himself seated at the Gryffindor table.

Emily sat across him; she opened her mouth to say something but shied away as their eyes met.

"Well done mate." A third year next to him said. "I'm Tony, Gryffindor's prefect."

"Elizabeth Stonem." McGonagall called.

Helplessly, Freddie turned to look at _the_ Elizabeth. It was her, the girl on the train. She seemed to glide up the steps and onto the chair. But as the hat was placed on her, it didn't cry out immediately. The hall watched in silence. Unfortunately now that Freddie was sitting at the Gryffindor table he couldn't hear a word the sorting hat was saying. But he could have sworn he saw her say something to the hat. Elizabeth and the hat exchanged words in whispers, and everyone in the hall was practically leaning forward to hear.

"Gryffindor!" It burst randomly, making most people in the room jump.

Freddie straitened his spine and sat as attractively as he could. Elizabeth sat next to him; though she looked somewhat bored and unaffected by the cheers around her he couldn't stop stealing glances at her. The same third year leaned over Freddie to rub her shoulders and congratulate her.

"Well done Effy." He said.

She smiled back at him, making Freddie's stomach turn in a way it never had before.

_Do it Freddie, say something. _He told himself furiously. He could feel this urge to speak to her growing every second. What if he never got the courage to speak to her? What if it carried on like this throughout his entire career at Hogwarts? What if this would be his biggest regret in his entire life!

"_Well done_." Freddie blurted. Oh god, Freddie had to stop himself from grimacing; even Emily looked up to see if he was ok. His voice had betrayed and made him sound like a strangled pig.

She looked at him nonchalantly. "Hmm." She muttered and turned away.

It wasn't much but it was enough for Freddie. He was now residing on cloud nine. What did Hmm even mean? It didn't matter…

JJ went to Gryffindor, and the blonde girl called Naomi Campbell went to Ravenclaw, her name triggered many giggles in the crowd.

And to Freddie's annoyance Cook came to Gryffindor.

"Yes mate! Party in Gryffindor common room tonight!" He yelled and Gryffindor table returned with a cheer.

As people applauded the sorting ceremony finishing, he waited for his food to materialise.

Toby the puppy was fast asleep by Freddie's feet and Freddie was envious of him. But the common room party was still going on, there were still laughs and loud sounds coming from downstairs.

"JJ." Freddie whispered into the dark.

"What?" JJ answered irritably.

"You awake?"

"No I'm asleep… fucking moron." He added and Freddie laughed.

"You need sleep don't you?"

"Yes! If I don't my pores will break out. Nan told me if I stay up past midnight spots pop out. What time is it now?"

"Four."

"What the! Fuck." JJ rolled over in his bed.

Freddie could picture him shutting his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

But Cook was still being so loud. His voice infuriated Freddie. And worst of all He was put in the same dorm as him. Freddie hoped they could change dorms next year.

"That's it I'm stopping the party." Freddie said jumping out of bed, waking up Toby too, who whimpered and climbed back up to the bed. Freddie Thundered down the steps to the common room, and as he did he realised there were no more sounds. Freddie hesitated and wondered if he should just go back up to sleep, but he shrugged the idea off and went to the common room.

At first the common room looked empty and Freddie was just walking around aimlessly, careful not to step on any chocolate toads who escaped being eaten. And then he heard a slimy sound, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He looked at the ceiling, remembering a horror movie. But there was nothing there. He backed into the couch and whirled around in surprise.

An odd sensation shot through him and seemed to eat at his organs.

Cook and Elizabeth were on the couch, snogging. They still hadn't noticed him; they were wrapped up in their own worlds.  
Something burned through Freddie's body; he pictured igniting Cook in flames. #

Suddenly Cook jerked away from Elizabeth.

"Ouch!" he squealed.

"What are you doing? You fucking moron." Elizabeth asked him in that distant voice.

Freddie snapped out of his trance and backed away from them, realising how awkward it would seem if they caught him staring at them.

"That was strange man. It felt like someone was holding a lighter over me and I was slowly burning." Cook said.

Freddie tip toed back up the stairs.

"It's over then?" JJ mumbled as Freddie crawled into his bed.

"Yeah. It's over." He replied. Collapsing back on his bed. Cook's words echoed in his head. Freddie didn't do that, he didn't know magic like that.

After what felt like an hour Cook returned, humming softly to himself as he collapsed onto his bed.

"What a night." Freddie heard him say. "I'm gonna love this school."

In less than a few minutes Cook had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

But Freddie just laid awake in his bed, his body still in a burning rage. He still wanted to get up and hit Cook. He contemplated this idea until the sun rose and his eyes finally felt tired.

"Freddie wake up man!" Cook was slamming his pillow on Freddie's head.

"Get lost." Freddie mumbled.

"Mate everyone's gone!"

Freddie bolted off his bed.

JJ was hopping on the spot trying to get his shoe on.

"Its true lessons have already started."  
"I know, I was shattered from last night. Brilliant party man."

Freddie moaned something in response as he staggered to his wardrobe.

"Yeah I can tell you had blast Fred's, that's why you slept in."

"Shut the fuck up." Freddie muttered under his breath.

"What was that mate?" Cook asked.

"I need to wake up."

"Yeah you do man." Cook laughed and slapped Freddie on the back.

"Hurry up Freddie!" JJ yelled as Cook was dragging him out of the dorm.

"Wait!" Freddie cried as he attempted to put his uniform on while descending the stairs. He ended up tripping over his feet and crashing into the common room. He managed to get a glimpse of Cook and JJ Disappearing through the portrait.

Great, and he didn't even have a map.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Ok now Freddie was worried. JJ and Cook had sprinted off without him and the moving staircase took him to a new floor he hadn't explored yet. He seemed to be walking for hours from corridor to corridor and they all looked the same, how did anyone get used to this school? He contemplated turning back but he told himself this was bound to lead somewhere. He finally noticed something.

He hadn't met a soul yet.

Where were the thousands of people he saw in the hall? There was a strange noise coming from somewhere Freddie couldn't see. It seemed to be getting closer. First it sounded like someone screaming, then it sounded like someone laughing. Now the sound was so loud Freddie could definitely make out a mad laughter.  
The corridor ahead was dark, and an eerie shadow was speeding towards him with frightening speed.

Freddie took a few steps back and tripped over his feet... again, landing on his spine. The figure was airborne as it shot past him.

"SILLY FIRST YEARS! NEED THEIR LIVES GEARED!" The childish voice screeched as it flew past Freddie.

"Stupid fucking ghost!" A girl shouted. A blonde was jogging pathetically towards Freddie. "I'm not a first year I'm like totally over thirty!"

"You," Freddie said, recognising Pandora.

"Oh hey Freds... what are you doing on the floor? Is it comfy there?"

"I was dodging that thing, what was that?" Freddie said, as Pandora helped drag him up.

"That was peeves he's really annoying and mean, he's a ghost."

"A ghost? Hogwarts is awesome," Freddie said under his breath.

"Anyway I'm supposed to be in history of magic right now but I don't know where it is, I mean I left the hall after breakfast and the staircase moved and that's when Peeves threatened to piss on me so I ran."

"Cool, I think I see light at the end of that corridor lets try that out."

"Ok, this place gives me the creeps when you're on your own."  
"Definitely," Freddie agreed.

"You have to stop crying," Hagrid said, rubbing Emily's shoulders.

"I hate this school," She sobbed, looking up at Hogwarts from Hagrid's hut. "I want to go home."

"You can't say that. You haven't even given it a chance yet."

"I don't want to."

"Tell meh what happened."

"Katie. She told me we can't be hanging around each other anymore. She said everyone in the Fitch family has gone in Slytherin and I'm the outcast. She said when I tell mum she's going to be furious and she will kick me out the house."

"Nonsense, Yur mother wud never do sumthin like that. And if she does yeh can always stay with me and fang."

That brought a smile to Emily's lips.

"Really?"  
Hagrid stepped back.

"Err well only if you have no other choice, this isn't an option. Anyway your already late for class, I'll write McGonagall a letter saying you had pumpkin fever or something like that."

"Thanks Hagrid," Emily jumped up and hugged the giant with all her might.

"Alright dear. Listen you let Katie be Katie, I'm sure she will come around soon. And you will make some good friends here in Hogwarts especially in Gryffindor, got some great people there."

Emily's smile went upside down again.

"I don't think anyone will like me," She said softly.

"Nonsense, when I first came to this school everyone teased me cus I was three feet taller that most of em. It was hard for the first few weeks but after that everyone got used to me. Just be thankful you're a little thing and not a giant."

"Ok Hagrid." After one final sniff she turned and ran up the hill to the castle.

"Don't forget to come see me every now and then… if your not too busy!"

Emily panted up the hill then caught her breath on the bridge and skipped into the courtyard, Hogwarts wasn't so bad when you were on your own.

"Hello."

Emily froze her happy Hagrid mood disappeared and she turned slowly.

That creepy girl sat on a bench in the courtyard. The one who was dirty dancing with all the 3rd year boys at the Gryffindor launch party.

The creep beckoned Emily over. Emily hesitantly approached her.

"It's ok I wont bite."

"Why aren't you in class?" Emily asked, surprised to find her voice.

The creep just stared at her. "Don't let me ruin your mood."

"What?"

"You were skipping and smiling, I thought you were interesting when I saw you last night, sitting in the corner watching everyone and I was right. You are interesting."

"You saw me?" Emily asked. "You looked like you were in your own world."

"I was, but I have eyes on the back of my head, watching everything."

Emily's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh sorry," Emily said.

"I'm Effy and I like watching people who watch others. Would you like to be my friend?"

"Erm… sure, Hagrid would be happy I guess." She said to herself.

"You know Hagrid the half giant?" Effy asked, her interest level peeking further.

"Yeah he's a family friend."

"Family," Effy said to herself. "That's right you have a twin sister."

"… Yeah," Emily said her eyes involuntarily darting to the ground.

"I see. You hate her."

"I didn't say that," Emily said with more iciness that she intended.  
"Of course. But I'm sure you will. Let's go," Effy said getting up from the bench.

"Where?"

"Exploring."

"Why?"  
Effy glanced past Emily.

"Because the caretaker Filch is charging at us."

Emily whirled around. True enough Filch was limping menacingly towards them.

"First years truant already! Looks like your year going to be a tough one."

Effy's hand slid into Emily's.  
"Let's go." She said and they ran. Effy shot a hex at Flitch, knocking him off his feet.

"You can't do that!" Emily cried but Effy just laughed.

"We're lost aren't we?" JJ asked Cook.

"I think so," Cook answered reluctantly.

"Oh great I'll never hear the end of this from Nan."

"It wasn't my fault the staircase moved. What floor are we on anyway?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Cook agreed, the part of Hogwarts was different, it was dark.

"Wait I hear something," Cook said, pushing JJ to a wall.

Footsteps.

"Get your wand out," Cook whispered.

"Can we just turn back?" JJ whimpered.

Two figures walked past.

"Are you sure I haven't got piss on my face?" A girl asked.

"Yes I'm sure." A boy replied impatiently.

"Peeves might have taken a shit on me too. You never know."

"Pandora?" JJ called and the two figures turned.

"And it's Freddie too," Cook said hugging Freddie in relief. "Thought you were Flitch or something.

"Why did you guys leave me?" Freddie asked.

He was so uptight, Cook didn't think he'd ever put the letters F u and N together before.

"Sorry mate we just panicked, the staircase moved us anyway," Cook said.

"Did the same for us too," Pandora said. "Fucking load of shit isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Before they could set off more footsteps could be heard, this time they would hear screaming too.

"Oh no its peeves and he's going to dump on me! Save me Freddie!" Pandora cried.

"No it's not Peeves," Freddie said.

Effy sprinted out of the darkness, with Emily. Hand in hand.

"What the..?" Cook started.

"Run!" Emily cried as they sprinted past them, "Flitch is coming!"

Cook, Pandora, JJ and Freddie all looked at one another, and then chased after Effy and Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 harry potter skins**

"Despicable," McGonagall said, "never before in the history of Hogwarts have this many first year students gotten detention. And on the first day!"

Cook chuckled.

"May I enquire as to what you find so amusing, James Cook?"

Cook's smirk vanished as soon as his full name was said. Freddie made a mental note of that effect.

"And six students from Gryffindor. I am warning you now if any of you humiliate my house like this again you will be expelled from this school."

A lump rose in Freddie's throat. They were all on separate benches in an empty classroom.

Freddie raised his hand.  
"Professor McGonagall may I say something?"

"Go on Mclair."

"In all fairness I was trying to get to my lesson but the staircase moved me to the third floor, and I didn't know the third floor was out of bounds."

Behind Freddie he heard a little giggle, Elizabeth was sitting behind him, "Wish we had an excuse that good or should I say an excuse at all," she whispered, but Emily who sat next to her did not find it funny, and neither did Freddie. But still he relished in her acknowledgment of him.

"It happened to us too professor," JJ said.

"Then it appears even the school itself doesn't want you here. As for your detention you will accompany the third years to Hogsmeade."

"Get in," Cook said before he could stop himself.

"Yes James, I'm sure litter picking will prove to be very exciting. Considering the jinxes the third years get up to."

Cook's smile disappeared.

The classroom doors burst open and Flitch walked in with two first year girls following him.

"Flitwick sent them here; they decided to throw bat bogey hexes at each other during class."

"More first years, I think this is the worst year we've had."

From the corner of his eye Freddie could see Cook grinning. It was nothing to be proud off.

"Names?" McGonagall demanded.

"Katie Fitch and Naomi Campbell."

The only positive aspect of the detention was being with Elizabeth, but even that was taken away from Freddie as the boys had to be with Hagrid and the girls were with an apprentice auror Tonks.

"I think we lost him," Cook said peering into the open; Freddie glanced over Cook's shoulder.

"You can see Hagrid from a mile away I guess if he's not in your line of sight he can't be anywhere near you."

"Bollocks!" JJ hissed. And Freddie could see why, Hagrid had come out the back of the shop just like they had and he was searching the grounds for them.

"Run," Freddie whispered and they disappeared into the crowd of third years. They made it behind another safe building but this one was apparently already occupied, at first Freddie thought the girls had escaped too but on a closer inspection it was his sister Karen. With Tony, her best friend Michelle's boyfriend. And they were snogging.

"Sorry to interrupt, don't mind us," Cook said casually.

Tony broke away from Karen's lips to size up Cook. "That's a lot of cheek for a first year," Tony said, looking almost impressed.

"Oh shit," Karen said.

"It's alright babes their only first years their not going to tell anyone."

"No dickfuck that's my brother."

Tony looked at Freddie, "Hmm he's a cutie."

"Shut up you twat," Karen said hitting him lightly. "Freddie you can't tell anybody."

"Why is she having a panic attack?" JJ asked.

"Because we're having an affair," Tony answered, "Whoops," He raised his hands in surrender.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Michelle will kill both of us if she finds out."

"Good, nothing like a good catfight to start of the year."

"What the hell? You know what I change my mind you're not that fit."

"Cool I never thought you were that pretty to begin with anyway."

That was enough for Freddie he gave in to the boiling in his stomach and marched up to Tony.

Tony glanced down at him, "You alright mate?"

"I will be," He said as he punched Tony in the face.

"So really you're not an auror at all?" Katie asked Tonks.

"Not really I only just started my training and I was awful I almost blow up my instructor, I think they've just sent me here to be rid of me," Tonks said as she downed her butter beer.

Effy liked Katie's style, she was inquisitive, manipulative and pretty much everything Effy was but not as good. She'd convinced Tonks she was tired and needed a drink, then swayed her into having a drink at a pub, she'd just finished making her question her aspirations and was now about to…

"Do you mind if I have a sip of that?" Katie asked, looking at the butter beer.

Bingo.

Tonks looked uncertain; she knew there was something wrong with Katie's request but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sure."  
"Thanks," Katie said pulling the drink to herself possessively and taking a few sips. Tonks stared into the distance swaying in her chair, _yup she's a goner_, Effy thought looking at the other empty pints.

"So what's your story?" Katie asked Pandora, who had been witnessing this ordeal in horror.

"Urm… The gingerbread man?" Pandora guessed. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot, I mean how did you get a detention?"

"Oh the stairs magic thing moved me so I couldn't get to my lesson and I ended up on the third floor."

Naomi made a strange noise at the mention of the third floor, like something in between a fart and a snort.

"What bitch?" Katie turned on her fiercely, shocking everyone at the table including Effy which was hard to do. "I told you to fuck off no one likes you here," Naomi didn't say anything but returned Katie's cold glare.

"What happened between you two?" Effy asked, speaking for the first time.

"She's was just being a bitch," Katie said.

"Actually I was trying to help but someone as thick as a Slytherin wouldn't understand that method of communication."

"She was so snobby; she was like its le-vi-o-sa, not _leviosa_." Katie continued, "So I told her to shut up, and she said stuff you so I hexed her."

"And you missed and I hexed you back."

"Alright do you want to go again?" Katie said backing her chair up ready to stand.

"Excuse me, what do you know about the third floor?" Emily asked quietly.

"Oh don't you speak to her Emily!" Katie cried at her twin, and Emily shut up not liking the unwanted attention.

"Actually I want to hear Naomi too," Effy said and Katie locked eyes with hers and Effy could tell she was dying to blurt out a retort but decided against it.

"Well," Naomi said, glad for Effy's support, "my parents are quite open to letting other witches and wizards stay in our house so you could say my house is kind of a hotel," Naomi smiled at this.  
Katie choked down a laugh. "More like a shit bed and breakfast," But no one paid her any attention.

"And one night I overheard this couple talking, I think they were some top people from the ministry and they said that whatever is in the third floor is so valuable even you know who wants it."

There was a deathly silence that followed her words.

"But that's ridicules everyone knows he's dead, right?" Effy said. Looking around the table she could see the other girls were wide eyed and were scared to the bone, well apart from Tonks who was now sleeping.

"Yeah didn't the auror's catch and kill him?" Emily asked.

"Well they say his spirit lives on."

"I don't like this conversation can we talk about something else please?" Pandora whined.

Just then two boys burst through the doors, Maxxie and Anwar; Effy recognised them they were Tony's friends who visited last summer.

They ran over to the table Michelle and Jal were sitting.

"Michelle!"Maxxie cried.

"Tony's getting beaten up by a first year!" Anwar cried, loud enough for everyone in the pub to hear.

"What?" Effy snapped up from the table and rushed outside, hearing a dozen other people do the same.

There was already a big crowd outside and Effy pushed through, it was one of the few advantages of being a first year, she slid through the walls of third years easily and got to the front.

Cook and JJ were tearing Freddie off Tony while Karen and Sid were pulling Tony back. Tony's face was puffy but he laughed regardless, something he did when he was surprised, which like Effy hardly happened. Blood oozed out from the gaps in his teeth and Effy rushed over to him.

"What did you do to my brother?" Effy yelled at Freddie, Freddie's frown turned upside down when she spoke to him, but only for a moment.

"Trust me love, he asked for it," Cook said.

"Alright outta the weh," Hagrid yelled, thundering through the crowd, "ah not you again," he looked at Freddie then to the bloody mess that was Tony's face. "I suppose yer getting expelled then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six Skins cast go to Hogwarts**

"You're so screwed," Karen said, pacing outside Dumbledore's office. Freddie hadn't even finished his first week at Hogwarts and his father was currently in a meeting with the headmaster, discussing his career at Hogwarts. He bet Cook would love to be in his shoes right now, no doubt every third year would be talking about his fight in Hogsmeade with Tony Stonem the prefect, and by the end of the week the whole school would know. He remembered Cook yelling "aright back to business nothing to see here," to all the third years as Hagrid dragged Freddie away.

"How could you do it?" Freddie blurted out.

"Do what Freddie? Speak proper sentences," Karen asked, stopping her pacing.

"Michelle's your best friend, and you were kissing her boyfriend. They are _the_ Michelle and Tony." Michelle and Tony were the best looking couple in the third year not to mention the most popular.

"Oh don't get al high and mighty with me Fred Fred. Why don't you ask Tony how he could cheat on his lovely princess? And anyway Michelle sucked off Maxxie to clarify if he was gay. And she says that's not cheating. I mean it doesn't matter if he didn't get hard it's still a blow job...Stupid cow."

Dumbledore's office door opened before Freddie could reply. His father strode out not looking at Freddie or Karen and descended down the staircase.

Freddie was frozen, in fear or admiration of the tall headmaster he didn't know. But Dumbledore nodded in the direction of his father, gesturing for Freddie to follow and closed his door. Freddie and Karen shared a confused look and chased after their father.

When they caught up with him Freddie couldn't decide what to say first, _am I expelled, what did you say? what did Dumbledore say about me?_

All those questions seemed insignificant somehow.

Finally his father whirled around on him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"In all your primary school years you didn't do anything wrong, not one complaint from a student or a teacher. The moment you come to Hogwarts you change into a completely different person. Skipping class, starting fights."

"Dad none of those were my fault."

"So your fist didn't break Tony Stonem's nose?"

"Well not the fight but the stairs moved me to a different floor and that's why I didn't go to class, I was lost."

"Why didn't you ask anyone for help?"

"There was no one around…"

"Because you woke up late since you were partying at the Gryffindor common room right?"

_No_. Freddie had been one of the first to leave the party after Effy and Cook dancing began to make him feel sick. And was only kept awake by his jealously. But that seemed too pathetic to explain.

"And you're lucky he isn't pressing this matter to the Ministry of Magic. And he doesn't want an apology."

"Only because he doesn't want anyone to know a first year beat him up," Karen giggled.

"Don't you start as well Karen, I'm not liking the rumours flying around this school about you."

"Dad their just rumours I don't care what people are saying about me,"

"Well your mother would care if she were alive," The words tumbled out of his father's mouth so fast it was as if the words were like a sword stabbing through his gut. His dad went silent for awhile. "Your mother was the head prefect of Gryffindor, and I was the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. There's a big expectation on both your little shoulders. This just wasn't what I was expecting. Freddie you've lost twenty points from Gryffindor and your to accompany Mr Flitch on patrolling duty for the next two weeks."

"Ok." Better than expulsion.

The rest of the week was hell for Freddie. People thought he was some kind of freak prone to violent outbursts, as Tony's damage control story was Freddie had asked Tony for a sip of his butter beer and when he was rejected Freddie had attacked him. And what could Freddie say? He would rather people talk about the violent first year than the slutty sister kissing her best friends boyfriend.

Freddie had once walked past Tony in the courtyard while he was retelling his story but with one glance toward Freddie Tony had immediately changed the subject to Freddie's amusement.

His night time patrols were amusing, he definitely knew his way around the school a lot more now. One night Flitch had made him patrol Ravenclaw tower by himself. Mrs Norris had decided unofficially accompany him.

He had almost finished his patrol when he saw a girl by a window staring out at the grounds below.

"Excuse me you're not supposed to be out of your dorms…at this time" Freddie said awkwardly.

The girl turned around slowly, Freddie took in a deep breath, It was Effy. The mysterious girl on the Hogwarts Express, Tony Stonem's sister, Cooks night time fantasy. Freddie had so many names for her. Come to think of it Freddie had barely seen her in class, she rarely turned up.

"Oh, hey Effy. What are you doing out here so late?"

Effy looked at him for awhile and turned back to the window.

Freddie wondered if he was dreaming and pondered if he should walk away and pretend he never saw her. Instead Freddie surprised himself by joining her at the window, it overlooked the forbidden forest, the night was clear and the stars were all out.

"I see why you're out here, it's beautiful," Freddie said. Effy just stared away like he wasn't there.

"I can't believe I'm in Hogwarts," He continued, to himself or to Effy he wasn't sure. "It's nothing like I ever thought it would be. I remember thinking if I'd ever make friends and if anyone would remember my name, now the whole school does." He laughed to himself and sobered up, "Why don't you talk Effy? You talk sometimes but barely. Not that it's a bad thing."

He waited for a reply, when she didn't Freddie got ready to leave.

"Most of the times, the living are so boring to talk to I prefer talking to the dead,"

"The Dead? You mean the school ghosts?"

"Most of the times it doesn't matter if I say anything. I don't like wasting my voice Freddie Mclair."

That was the first time she had said his name. And the longest sentence he had heard her say, and it was to him.

"So you only speak when you have to?"

"When I want to." She corrected.

"Is that more fun to you?"

"Nothing's fun to me, I just pretend it is."

"Really? Nothing at all? Imagine yourself on a broom flying down the Quidditch pitch."

Effy yawned.

"Ok… Imagine hexing Mr Flitch,"

"Been there done that,"

"What? Seriously? Ok then… Imagine-"

Freddie could hardly think with her gazing at him like that. Without warning she began to walk away. Freddie hurried to keep up.

"I know," Freddie finally said as they reached the dreaded grand staircase, "Imagine your brother beating me up instead."

Effy smiled, "No thanks. He needed a good punch."

"So you don't hate me for hitting your brother?"

Before Effy could reply the Grand staircase moved.

"Oh not again," Freddie mumbled. Professor McGonagall's voice echoed in his head when he recalled trying to explain the stairs had moved when he tried to get to his class, _"Then it appears even the school itself doesn't want you here."_

The stairs attached to another floor, one he had never seen before. Effy carried on walking like the stairs had not moved.

"Do you think the school is trying to show us something?" Freddie wondered.

"Let's find out." Effy said and stepped toward the darkness.

"JJ!" Cook yelled shaking him awake.

"What? Are we late for class again?" JJ asked as he struggled to awaken.

"No you twat it's a Saturday morning. Just wondering if you've seen Freddie?"

"Well seeing as you just woke me up I don't think I've seen anyone other than you."

"Yeah I thought so. Strange I don't remember him coming back last night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Skins go to Hogwarts**

"I wonder where he is," Cook said pulling on a jumper as he prepared to leave his dorm.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably gone to get an early breakfast," JJ said, putting his trainers on.

"Na I don't think so mate, I would have heard him come home last night, you know how loud Freddie is when he walks."

JJ looked up at Cook giving him that blank but concentrated look that always annoyed Cook, he could never tell what JJ was thinking when he looked like that.

"Seen something you like have you?" Cook asked, winking cheekily at JJ.

"You referred to this dorm as home. I think you're the first person I've heard say that."

Cook shrugged. "Yeah you get used to it don't you?"

"Do you feel like you're mildly betraying your family? Calling this home?"

_Don't have much of a family_, Cook thought, "Suppose so, Anyway shall we check the great hall?" Cook said eagerly changing the subject.

As they entered the common room Pandora seemed to apparate in front of them.

"Hi JJ! Hi Cook!" She said cheerfully giving them both quick but suffocating hugs.

"You aright panda?" Cook returned, most people thought she was odd and kept a distance from her, but that's why Cook liked her. Of course she wasn't good to be associated with, Cook still hadn't found the _it_ crowd that he was going to take over. His mission to be the next Tony Stonem of Hogwarts was still in the planning process. It seemed like Freddie was destined to be the next Tony Stonem, _poor sod, he has no idea what to do with all the attention,_ Cook thought. The things Cook would do if he was in his position…

"I'm brilliant! Are you two coming to watch Gryffindor Quiditch tryouts? It's on all morning! I can't wait to get FUCKED on butterbeer."

"Quiditch? Oh brilliant is it too late to sign up?" Cook asked, his mind already imagining himself as the best seeker or chaser at the tryouts, screw Freddie, this was Cooks chance to shine!

"First years can't play you cunt!" Pandora swore cheerfully.

JJ flinched. "I don't think this situation needed a word of that calibre of… hurtfulness."

"Oh, but Peeves told me people like being sworn at. He asked me why I'm always on my own I told him I'm not making that many friends and Peeves told me I should swear at people to improve my social skills," Pandora looked deep in thought but only for a second, "anyway I'm going to watch Quidditch there's a load of people just left but I thought I'd wait for you guys since you know we're kindof bonded by destiny and all that."

"Bonded by destiny?" JJ inquired slowly.

"Well yeah think about it all of us bumped into each other on the first day when Filch caught us. The stairs all moved us to the same floor."

Cook laughed her off but JJ seemed to take this theory seriously.

"You know what? I bet Freddie's gone to watch the Quidditch try outs we'll go there." Cook said already setting off. He wasn't about to let Freddie steal his thunder, knowing Freddie he'd probably by some luck be the first first year student to get on the team, and he'll probably still be a miserable sod.

"What if he's not? Maybe he's just having a long thoughtful breakfast." JJ offered.

"Good point JJ, you go to the Great hall while me and panda go to the tryouts."

"But I want to go to the try-"

"See you around mate!" Cook took off with Pandora before JJ could finish.

**JJ**

JJ entered the Great hall scouring the tables for any sign of Freddie. He spotted Emily Fitch with her head down and eyes glued on her breakfast, determined not to draw any attention to herself, but JJ could spot her phoenix red hair anywhere.

"Emily," He called out to her as he walked up the tables. She didn't look up, "Emily!" he said louder and Emily poked her head up from her food. Her wide eyes gave a quick glance behind JJ and breathed a sigh of relief, probably checking if Cook was behind him like he usually was. Emily was always more relaxed when Cook wasn't there.

"Hi JJ," she mumbled.

"Have you seen Freddie anywhere?"

Emily gave him a blank look.

"Oh er, he's a tall boy, brown skin and… he beat up Tony Stonem," JJ said, proud of himself for giving a clear description of Freddie.

"I know who Freddie is," Emily said, half smiling, it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I haven't seen him this morning JJ sorry,"

JJ frowned himself into deep thought as he thought of other places Freddie would be.

"Its weird," Emily said, surprising JJ by initiating a conversation of her own, "I can't find Effy either. It's really weird eating by myself. Maybe he's in the library?"

"I don't think so, I can't remember Freddie expressing any passion of literature in the duration of our friendship." JJ said.

Emily released a giggle, it was so fast JJ almost thought he imagined it. No one laughed at JJ, in fact no one _talked_ to JJ, everyone always laughed and talked to Cook. What was this warm sensation in his gut?

"Nonetheless I shall check the library,"

"Can I come with you?" Emily asked sitting up in interest. "I haven't got anything else to do today."

"Ok," JJ said_, I'd like that._ He wanted to say, this could potentially the longest conversation he'd had with a girl. EVER!

**Naomi**

The most lovable quality of Hogwarts? Naomi pondered, the peace and quiet. She detested her life back home, her mother was a muggle and was so delighted her daughter was a witch she had turned their house into a bed and breakfast for witches and wizards.

Though there were times Naomi admitted she would find herself lost in conversation with an interesting guest of her house, telling her of their expeditions discovering Dragon eggs and battles with death eaters back in the time when You know who was still alive. But there always something happening in her home, some function that required her attention whether it was checking in wizarding families or giving them a tour of her house, there was never a moments peace.

But here in Hogwarts, there were endless opportunities, at this very moment Naomi decided to lose herself in the library, she found it _absolutely fascinating_ no one else took advantage of the books here. Though she suspected her muggle background made her more interested in magical histories than the typical student.

Instead of wasting time socialising with other humans Naomi decided to dedicate ever moment she had in Hogwarts to educate herself on everything the castle had to offer her.

Just as she had picked out a big lovely book for her eyes to devour she heard footsteps coming her way. How infuriating, usually nobody was in this part of the library, especially in the morning. Two figures appeared at the end of her aisle, Naomi rolled her eyes as she recognised them.

"Well look who it is dumb and dumber," Naomi announced.

"That was mean…" JJ said.

"Fuck… it's a muggle saying never mind," Naomi sighed. "What are you starting at fuck face?" Naomi said to Katie Fitch the girl next to him.

Katie's eyes widened in hurt. Wow, during the few weeks that had been in Hogwarts Naomi had corrected Katie in charms class, Its _Leviosa_ to LevioSA. And ever since then Katie had made it her mission to find something nasty to say about Naomi. Naomi's witty comebacks were wasted on Katie as she usually wasn't smart enough to understand them. But there was something different about Katie today, there was no fight in her today.

"What's wrong Katie? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm not Katie, I'm Emily…her twin." The Katie Imposter said.

Of course, they had been on that detention in Hogsmeade together, Emily was far more sane than her twin.

Guilt rushed through Naomi, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot…"

"It's okay, most people forget me…" Emily said softly.

"That's not what I meant I-" Naomi was at a loss for words, never was she at a loss of vocabulary and never was she apologising to anyone, she was always in the right. She was eager to escape this disastrous situation.

"Sorry to disturb you, we were wondering if you've seen Freddie Mclair anywhere?" JJ asked.

"Or Effy Stonem," Emily interjected.

"Of course not I don't associate myself with idiots" Naomi replied putting her book back on the shelf, her appetite ruined. "Maybe you should check the Forbidden section." She offered and walked away from them. "I was joking…Moron." she added after seeing JJ walk toward the Forbidden section.

She left the library with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, what was it? Guilt? embarrassment? It didn't matter they would forget about their encounter with her in a few hours anyway.

As Naomi approached the moving stairs Effy and Freddie appeared in front of her.

Naomi rolled her eyes at the thought of helping someone else other than herself. "You have to be kidding me."


End file.
